


The Debutant's Brother

by yonabeauty



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Bad Ending, Birthday Party, Cliche, Eating, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonabeauty/pseuds/yonabeauty
Summary: Mia, the debutant will be celebrating her grand birthday party and people needs to have a partner.No partner, No entry they say.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Mia the debutant

**Author's Note:**

> Please do support the emily for this wonderful characters! And please watch the animatic before reading this!
> 
> ATTENTION !
> 
> Any characters that are mentioned in this is story are not mine. They belong to the original artist. All credits goes to Emily.

"Ah, Yun!" Mia called out to the man that was facing the front. The sound of Mia's voice echoed in the hall, he looks at the girl's direction. As he turned his head back, he saw the youngest child of the Everstied Clan with a smile on her face. 

Yun smiled, "Mia. How's the preparation going?" He asked. Hearing it, Mia frowned and her face shows disappointment. "I suppose it's not done?"

"It is not finish but that's not the problem. The problem is I don't like everything!" She exclaimed but her face lighten up in a second. She chuckled, "Yun. You can change everything there, right?"

"I can do that but I'm busy at the moment." Yun uttered, the girl pouted. 

The truth is, he wanted to help her for her birthday. He is pretty busy doing business and he'd like to finish it before tomorrow evening which is when they'll held her party.

"Yun..."

"Alright, I will." 

"Yes!"

Everything was changed according to Yun. He was tired as hell. 

"Thank you, Yun!" Mia hugged him as she said that. 

But it's worth tiring to see her happy smile because it's Everstied. He look to his left and locked eyes with the knight that seems mad.

-

Time flew fast and it was morning already. Yun was in the place to see if anything is wrong.

He heaved a sigh.

"Brother!" Mia's voice echoed from the hall to the place where Yun was standing. He didn't wanna hear their conversation but a statement made him focus to what they were talking-

"I forgot to inform you, you need to have a partner except kids who are 16 below." It went through his ears. Who would Elias take to the Party? Pretty sure it'll be a beautiful and elegant lady. 

Elias firmly said, "I will attend with or without a partner."

"No partner, No entry as they say." 

"Who said that?" As sarcastic as it sound, that's what Elias asked.

Mia grinned and giggled, "They."

"Tch."

"Oh brother. If you want I'll give you suggestions who your partner should be." She teased her brother but to her surpised he agreed. "Didn't know you were hungry for a partner?" 

"You said No partner, No entry. And plus, might as well spend the night with someone other than you and Lia."

The younger sibling whispered, "Yun would be good for you." It was a whisper but Elias sure of heard it because Yun did.

Yun couldn't believe it. The knight would surely disagree with that. Why did she said Yun? Or did he heard wrong?

"Yun?" Elias questioned as their presence were seen by Yun. The ex-noble turned to his back. Elias saw him and stared for awhile. 

"Brother?" Mia asked knowing his brother wasn't listening as he look at the direction his brother was looking. "Ah~ It's Yun." 

Yun was crazy red.

What should he do?

A palm reached his shoulder, his body jolted from the sudden touch. He looked side-ways, seeing Elias. 

"You're here early." The knight joked. 

"A-ah y-ye-eah.." Yun was stuttering. What an embarassing moment.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Elias asked as worried expression was plastered on his face. Yun find it weirdly satisfying when he heard Elias' tone.

' I am not okay! Just stuttered infront of you and heard your sister talk about that I'm a good partner! ' Yun mentally yelled. 

"I... I am good- today is very hot- Yes! T-today is hot.. um, yeah." The ex-noble was awkardly talking and his reason was so oddly funny. 

' You are so easy to read. Is he uncomfortable around me? He probably is. He was stuttering ever since I talked with him. I should keep my distance. ' Elias thought.

"Then, I'll see you later at evening." Elias uttered and left Yun alone.

"Thank god! My heart felt like it's gonna burst a while ago." The ex-noble whispered under his breath.

"Did you ask him?" Mia questioned as his brother Elias sat next to her. She gave him a look.

"No. Think I should not. Talking to him, I realized his uncomfortable with me." Elias replied as he get the chips her sister was holding.

"WHAT? WHAT MADE YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!" Mia yelled. Good thing no one was here and Yun who was standing by the entrance has left. "You really are coward in other things."

"Mm." Elias hummed.

"You are a COWARD." Mia repeated the last part. 

"I know. Don't tell me again." 

"Now, stop being a scaredy-cat and ask him!" 

"I'm not a scaredy-cat, you are." Elias protested. 

"Ugh, brother. Not only you're a coward but also stupid and stubborn."

"Watch your words, kid."

"Alright. You are not talking to me unless you ask him and he agrees." Mia stood from her seat and walked away.

"Hey! He will reject me for sure." 

"We'll see~" She disappeared in a distance. 

What should I do?

END.


	2. Elias Is Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias don't know how to ask Yun out for the grand party. But there was a surprised waiting for them.
> 
> A pervert? Check. 
> 
> Yun gets harrased? Pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION !
> 
> THIS HAS ATTEMPTED HARRASMENT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT CONTENT PLASE LEAVE ! 
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO THEIR PERSPECTIVE OWNERS ! 
> 
> Lovelots xoxo 💞

Elias Wants To Kill Mia

Elias was on the edge of killing someone, that someone is her sister Mia. To the fact that she won't talk to her brother unless he gets Yun to say 'yes'. It may sound easy to do, but the ex-noble is something to the knight. He just can't walk to him and ask him an irrelevant question. The shorter male and their relationship is important to him. Elias just couldn't risk losing Yun and their friendship. 

The knight got two choices either ask Yun to be his partner or Mia will be ignoring him for the rest of his life. 

His younger sister may act childish but she's actually serious to her words. That's a dream come true but also a nightmare. Just like what her sister said a while ago-

"You are not talking to me unless you ask him and he agrees." Mia's voice cooed in his mind. 

"Did you replace the cake with the chocolate fountain?" Yun's voice was heard from the hall. The knight knew he was talking to someone else.

The other guy replied, "Mhm. The cake is in the kitchen and will be taken out before the 18 roses."

"Good- ah!" The knight's eyes widen. Is Yun hurt or something else? But Elias heard a loud thud just after.

"You're very pretty just like a girl.. Do you sound like a girl in bed, right?" The other guy pinned Yun to the wall with a perverted expression. Both the ex-noble's arm couldn't move, the other guy held both of Yun's hand by the wrist and raised them up. While the other hand of the pervert was on Yun's waist.

The other guy nuzzled his head in Yun's neck. The pervert's lips brushed against the ex-noble's skin.

"N-ngh- please~ stop!" Yun's voice hoarsed. 

"You're feeling good, huh?" The other guy whispered near the shorter male's ear. Yun squinted his eyes and looked side-ways.

Loud running was heard, the other guy stop making Yun have time to kick him in balls. The pervert was holding his 'there' whilst screeching from the pain.

"You're feeling 'good', huh?" Yun shot the dirty talk back at him. 

The knight was a minute late but he did sure saw Yun kicking the private part of the unnamed guy. 

Elias ran to the shorter male. 

"What happened?" The taller male asked refering that he didn't completely saw everything. Well, if Elias did saw that from the beginning he would've help sooner than ever.

"ELIAS! HE KICKED MY BALLS!" The other guy screamed, laying on the floor. "DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"What happened, Yun?" Elias questioned, shaking the zoning-off Yun. Reality hits the ex-noble and he gazed at the crimson eyes irises. Tears started to form in the corner of the shorter male's eyes. 

He shouldn't cry but it's falling onto his cheeks. Why now? Why now is Yun crying? Why not when the pervert touched him? 

Elias embraced Yun, closing the gap between them. 

The ex-noble's tears more as the knight comforted him, caressing his back and whisper 'It's okay' repeatedly. Elias raised his hand and patted Yun's head.

Yun was gripping onto Elias. He doesn't know why he felt secure in this embrace. He didn't want it fade away. He doesn't want it to fade just like his mom's kisses, hugs and compliments.

"This bastard harrased me.." 

"It's okay. I'm here." 

"Tch. Why are believing that slut?" Both Elias and Yun's attention was on him again. "He is a slut. Look what's he wearing, it's turning on other guys!"

"Don't listen to him. Let's go somewhere," The two lovebirds started walking away from that bastard.

-

A/N:  
Yeah! Stay away from my baby! And YASSS save your lover, Elias!!

-

On the other hand, Mia and Lia were talking in Aleida's Clinic. While Aleida was away, they took advantage of it.

"Do you think the plan work?" questioned Mia.

The eldest grinned, "There's always back up plans."

"If it did work, it's better so we don't have to pay him double."

"It'd be bad if Elias punched him to death. We're gonna pay for the hospital bills." Lia heaved a sigh.

"Aleida can do that and it's free." The youngest replied.

"Well, Mia. Aleida only makes it free because Yun told her."

"But, I don't know if she's gonna be happy that we did something."

"It's not that bad, though."

"It is. Yun's life is in danger!"

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this chapter is shorter than the previous one and this story doesn't even makes sense. the narration is very bad so as the words used. ughhh. Anyways 💜💜


End file.
